The avengers: earth ultimate heroes
by Man of cartoons
Summary: This is a preview to an upcoming fanfic. it about some cartoons of Disney, nickelodeon and Cartoonetwork joining together to fight the new more powerful ultimate evil. note that it does not contain the actual avengers. i do not own any of the shows from cartoonetwork, Nickelodeon and disney. i am just a guy with a story to publish. THE ACTUAL STORY HAS BEEN PUBLISHED.


Disclaimer: Do not own any TV shows and will never will. I only own the idea and the plot.

Chapter 1: a preview

(A/N: the idea just came to me when watching the avengers: earth mightiest heroes. The following avengers that will be replaced are the following.

Iron man: Danny phantom from the show Danny phantom

Thor: Starfire from the show teen titans.

Hulk: Super boy.

Hawkeye: Kim possible from the show Kim possible.

Black Panther: Jake long from the show American dragon Jake long.

Wasp: Violet Parr from the movie The Incredibles.

Giant man: Ben Tennyson from the show Ben 10 ultimate alien.

Captain American: avatar Aang from the show avatar the last air bender.

THERE WERE ONCE HEROES WITH NOTHING INCOMING.

Danny is talking with Sam and Tucker in an alley.

Starfire is flying in the skies enjoying the peace in Jump city.

Kim possible is in a restaurant and having a date with Ron.

Jake and Rose are chasing a troll with bag of money in his hands.

Violet is putting up a shield as an electric blast is shot at it.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin are hiding behind a crate in a warehouse as forever knights are transporting a weapon.

Aang is in the Jasmine dragon with his girlfriend, Katara.

Superboy, and the rest of the team enjoying themselves on a beach.

BUT, ALL THAT CHANGED WHEN A ULTIMATE EVIL WAS RELEASED

In clockwork, a dented Thermos was shaking and bringing out steam. The thermos had cracks until it couldn't hold on and broke free. A ghost that looked almost like Danny except that it had a cape, blood red eyes, flaming hair and vampire fangs came out.

"Prepare yourself world because Dark Dan is back."

ALONE OR IN GROUPS THEIR COULDN'T WIN AGAINST HIM.

IN AMITY PARK

In the ghost zone, Danny is firing ecto blast at dark Dan. Dan put up a shield making the blasts to hit it.

"Times up, Danny." He said with an evil grin. He pointed his hands at ten purple doors and some little floating little islands and pointed at Danny. The purple doors and little islands flew and headed towards Danny.

IN JUMP CITY

The teen titans are fighting Dan.

Robin his held upside down from the ankle by Dark Dan. The other Titans are glued to a building and tried to struggle out.

"ah, ah, ah, kids you can't escape." taunted Dark Dan.

"You want to bet!" yelled a female voice. Dan turns behind him and sees Raven covered in black aura and has four red eyes.

"Show me what you got." said Dan as he let go of Robin. Raven flies towards him in great fury. Dan takes a big breath and blows ice from his mouth freezing her in total ice.

IN MIDDLETON

Kim possible tries to punch Dan, but her hand went through. She is in total shock and surprise, but is soon cut off from her thoughts as Dan grabs her by throat and throws her to a nearby truck.

"What a useless superhero" said Dan taunting "That is if you consider yourself a hero."

In New York, central park

Dan is fighting the American dragon in hand combat. Dan makes four of himself and fires an ecto blast at the American dragon. The American dragon falls to the ground and changes back to Jake Long.

"Now tell me what I want" said Dan as he picked Jake by his color.

IN METROVILLE

Violet, Dash and Jack-jack are hiding behind a wall of an alley and are afraid of something. Violet looks out slightly from the wall and to the street to see Dark Dan with four duplicates fighting Mr. Incredible. Mrs. Incredible is unconscious alongside Frozone who was also unconscious.

Mr. Incredible tries to hit him, but his punch only goes through him. Dan and his Duplicates laugh evilly as they tied Mr. Incredible in green ecto rope.

"Well, Well, Well, this is the great Mr. Incredible" said Dan as he absorbs the three other duplicates "Don't worry. I'll make them fill pain like never before."

IN BELLWOOD

Gwen is holding a pink shield as Dark Dan is shooting ecto blasts at it.

"Give up little girl!" yelled Dark Dan taunting "You can't win." Kevin sneaks up behind him and absorbs metal from a blue car. He runs up and jumps off from a car and shapes his hand to be sharp. Dark Dan raise one hand without looking back and Kevin was stuck in the air. Dark Dan points at the pink shield and Kevin fly through it breaking the shield and injuring Gwen.

"Leave them alone!" yells Ben from behind him. He slams the Ultimatix and turns into rath.

"Let me tell something no mess with rath cousin and friend!" yelled Rath. He jumps towards Dan, he punches Dan, but he phased through him and lands on the ground. Dan lets out an evil laugh and flies very fast towards rath and punches him in the guts which knocked to a truck and revert back to normal.

IN BA SING SE

Aang bends a huge air blast at Dan. Toph earth bends the ground and throws it at the dust that Dan was in, Zuko fire bends a giant fist at Dan, creating flames and Katara bends water on Appa and throws the water down as it froze into spikes and strike the ground.

"That was too easy." said Toph with a smirk.

"I am not done yet" said a dark voice from the fire. Dan comes out of the fire and takes a deep breath and releases his ghostly wail at them. The ghostly wail pushed Aang, Toph, Zuko and Sokka through shops in the lower city. Dan stops and walks towards their unconscious body when Appa then landed and attempted to push Dan off with his air bending Tail, but it had no effect on him.

"Stay away from them!" yelled Katara as she jumped down from Appa "You monster"

"Thank you very much" said Dan accepting the name. Katara goes to a blood bending stance and attempts to blood bend him, but Dan just stood there and began to laugh. He lifts both his hands and Appa is lifted up in the air.

"You are beginning to bore me, but it's time you die" said Dan with a grin. Katara bends water from her porch, but was too late as Dan drops Appa on her.

IN HAPPY HARBOR

The school has been level to nothing. Aqualad and Zatanna are fighting three of Dan duplicate. Zatanna tries to cast a spell, but Dan shot an ecto rope at her mouth to avoid her power. Aqualad motions the water to swords and tries to strike at Dan; But Dan was intangible all through his attacks.

Meanwhile three more of Dan's duplicate is fighting Flash, Superboy, Atremis and Miss. Martian

"How do you defeat a guy that is intangible" groaned Kid flash as HELPED TO HIS FEET BY Artemis.

Superboy super leaped up in the air and drops on one of Dan's duplicate. The duplicate changes to gaseous form and flies into Mrs. Martin nostrils, Mrs. Martian screams in agony and pain as she tries to rid Dan out of her mind.

"Megan!" screamed Superboy as he runs to Miss Martian. He holds her by her hand "you got to fight him." said Superboy encouraging. She stops screaming and opens her eyelids which are bloody red.

"Too late." said Dan's voice from Miss Martian. She/he raised her/his hand off and lifts Superboy high up in the air and throws him to the skies.

OUR HEROES WILL HAVE TO BAND TOGETHER TO TAKE HIM DOWN.

Starfire and Danny are firing at Dan who was in an ecto shield. Dan is laughing until Super boy jumps on him pushing him to the ground.

THEY WILL HAVE TO WIN THIS BATTLE FOR THE UNIVERSE.

Dan puts up an ecto shield as Humongasour and Super boy runs towards Dan shield and punch it breaking the shield and Dan is pushed out of it due to the impact. Violet is carried from her shoulders by Starfire. She throws her to Dan from the air as Violet forms a force field in the form of a ball and crashes on him.

OR DIE TRYING

Dan unleashes the biggest ghostly wail at them. The wail causes buildings to be demolished and destroying anything that comes in its way. Our heroes are in the part of the wail.

(A/N: Hope you like it. Please review to me what you think about the chapter, I will accept corrections as long as they are not flames.)


End file.
